The present disclosure relates to aircraft wheel assemblies, and more specifically, to an aircraft wheel assembly for affixing a non-pneumatic or low pressure tire.
A lock-ring aircraft wheel assembly generally includes a wheel base, a side rim attached to the wheel base, and a tire that is affixed to the wheel via a frictional force between the tire and the wheel flanges on both the side rim and wheel base. In order to apply the frictional force that holds the tire in place with respect to the wheel base, the tire is placed in position on the wheel base and the wheel is assembled with the side rim. As the tire is filled with air, pressure increases inside the tire, and the walls of the tire expand outward against the flanges, applying an outward force to the side rim. The side rim resists the outward force, thereby creating an interface having a strong frictional component or force. This frictional force between the beads of the tire and the wheel flanges makes the tire suitable for its various operations, i.e., acceleration, braking, etc. and prevents slippage between the tire and the side rim during these operations. Non-pneumatic tires do not employ an inflation pressure and therefore do not expand. Such non-pneumatic tires are therefore unable to express an outward force against stationary wheel flanges. Therefore, current methods are unsuitable for securing non-pneumatic tires or tires employing low inflation pressures.